


Gateway

by maxfenig



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfenig/pseuds/maxfenig
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	Gateway

The mental institution where the abductee was at required them not to carry a single piece of metal. Mulder and Scully emptied their pockets, Mulder coming clean through the metal detector. But not Scully. She took of her coat. Her Golden cross. Her earrings. _Damn it. Not that!_ She realized that it might be her navel ring. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and raises her top just enough to take the little ring off. She was pretty aware of Mulder's awareness. She dared to peak at his face and she met his eyes wide and dark upon her belly, while she unscrewed the stone off her piercing. She tried to make it quick. She felt her cheeks and chest burning under his gaze and a hot wave through her root chakra. She left it on the tray outside the detector and passed through it: not a beep.


End file.
